Till We Meet Again
by MysteriousMew
Summary: White Rowan is back! This time, travelling the Sinnoh region with her friend Dawn! On her journey, she'll uncover a plot from an old gang, learn about her father's past and unravel mysterious things about herself. And possibly meet a certain green haired man...The sequel to 'Destiny Is A Funny Thing'
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is the sequel to 'Destiny Is A Funny Thing' but this storyline is completely my own! *rubs hands together with evil laugh* Yes...I have complete control...mwahahahaha! :D**

* * *

**Till We Meet Again**

**Prologue**

_I sense a disturbance_ Zekrom said and I frowned and looked up at him.

"How big?" I asked him as he tensed.

_It's something I've never felt before_ he said and it caused me to tense up as well. I looked out into the ocean as a breeze went through my hair. I suddenly thought of White and Reshiram and wondered what they were doing at the moment.

"I hope you're ok." I whispered as I imagined the scent of lavender and her musical laugh.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Journey

**Chapter One**

**A New Journey**

"Wait up!" A voice shouted and I turned to see Dawn running towards me and I sighed.

"Geez will you hurry up?" I asked as she reached me and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I had to say goodbye to my Mom." She said and I rolled my eyes and smiled. Piplup, Dawn's Pokémon stood next to Lucario and we started walking. I was traveling with Dawn Platinum now, a friend of mine whenever I came to the Sinnoh region to visit Grandpa Rowan as a little girl. She wanted to become Top Coordinator like her Mom and my Mom so she was traveling with me.

"So how's your Mom?" Dawn asked me as we headed to Jubilife City.

"She's doing ok, misses me though," I answered and she giggled.

"Well of course, she would! It's been a year since you went back to Unova," she said and I smiled and looked ahead.

After the whole thing with Team Plasma ended, I went to the Kanto region and stayed with Grandfather Oak for a bit before challenging Indigo League. I won and became the Champion but like with Alder, I gave the title back and went to Johto. I didn't challenge the Indigo League again; instead I went to the Hoenn region and defeated Wallace. Like with Alder and Lance, I gave the title back and now I'm in Sinnoh. After a while it was night-time and we set up camp. All of Dawn's Pokémon came out and were talking with the two Pokémon I brought with me. Lucario and Ninetails are the only ones I bring with me. Bunery, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava and Togekiss were Dawn's current Pokémon she kept with her.

"I'm so tired." Dawn said with a yawn and I smiled and set up a blanket for everyone. Soon all the Pokémon fell asleep and I tucked into my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night as I heard a voice.

_Wake up White_ a familiar female voice said and I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Reshiram?" I mumbled and stood up and looked around.

_Yes it's me, head to Lake Verity with Lucario_ she told me and I sighed and woke up Lucario and he picked me up and ran fast to the lake. When we got there I saw Reshiram and a Pokémon which I did not recognize.

"Reshiram what's going on?" I asked her as I stared at the other Pokémon who was floating above the lake.

_White this is Mespirit, the lake's guardian_ Reshiram told me and I nodded.

"Ok so why are we here?" I asked her yawning, hoping that she'll take the hint on how tired I am.

_I have been sensing a disturbance ever since Hoenn_ Reshiram informed me and I frowned.

"Disturbance?" I asked and she nodded.

_Now that we are in Sinnoh, it has gotten stronger_ she told me and my eyes widened.

_And it seems that Reshiram isn't the only one to feel it_ a little girl voice and I looked at Mespirit.

"You too?" I asked and she nodded.

_I fear something huge will be coming after all legendary Pokémon_ Reshiram said sadly and then looked at Lucario who stood by me.

_I want you two to be on your guard. Anyone who is connected with legendary Pokémon might be targeted by this disturbance_ Reshiram said and we nodded.

_May you rest well then_ Reshiram said and Lucario picked me up again and ran back to the camp site. When we got there everyone was still asleep except for Ninetails. He was watching us carefully when we arrived and asked Lucario something.

"Nothing important, just be on your guard," was all Lucario said before they went back to sleep. I went through my bag and read through N's journal that I've kept. I traced my fingers over his handwriting and I felt my eyes fill with tears. I wiped them away and went back to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and all mistakes are Lucario's fault!


	3. Chapter 2 - Contest Blues

**Chapter Two**

**Contest Blues**

We arrived in Jubilife City in the morning and Dawn signed up for the Contest that was happening tomorrow. I signed up for the Sinnoh League and Dawn was practicing some new moves she's been working on. I watched her as she worked with Bunery and Quilava.

"White are you ok?" Dawn suddenly asked me and I snapped out of my daze and looked at her.

"Um yeah why?" I asked her and she sighed.

"You seem a little down." She told me and I shook my head.

"Nope just thinking." I said and she nodded and went back to training. We had lunch later on and I started training Lucario and Ninetails along with Dawn and the rest of the day flew by. I was talking to Mom later that evening on the phone and she told me what's been happening with everyone else. Apparently Cheren is in Hoenn now collecting badges for the Hoenn League. Bianca and her Pokémon are the stars in the Pokémon Musicals and she's traveling around creating new clothes for Pokémon all over the regions.

"How are you holding up honey?" She asked me and I smiled and then sighed.

"I'm fine Mom, why do you keep asking me that?" I asked her.

"It seems to me you've been traveling a lot to find him." She said and I knew who she was referring to and frowned.

"That's not true." I said a little coldly and instantly regretted it.

"Honey you know I'm only worried about you." Mom said calmly and I sighed.

"I know mom and I'm fine." I told her but she still didn't look convinced.

"As long as you're sure." She said and I nodded.

"I have to go, I'll call you soon." I said and she nodded and hung up. I sighed and went to the room we hired for the night. I noticed Dawn wasn't there but Lucario was meditating on his bed. Something he picked up from Brycen back in Unova.

"Where's Dawn?" I asked him while grabbing my stuff.

"She's outside." He said without opening his eyes and I nodded and got dress in some pants and a singlet. I went outside and saw her looking at a ribbon in her hand and I smiled.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" I asked and she turned around and sighed.

"I don't know why, I've been doing this for a year and yet I still get nervous." She sighed and I smiled and nudged her.

"That's a good thing though, that means you still enjoy it." I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"What about you? Do you still enjoy battling?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really don't know anymore. At first it was fun but now I think it's just something that's become daily. Maybe it's because I don't find it challenging." I told her and she nodded.

"Maybe." She agreed and yawned.

"Come on, time for you to head to bed." I told her and she smiled and grabbed Piplup. I fell asleep as well and I started dreaming about colors and shapes.

* * *

Dawn started screaming and Lucario and I ran backstage to see what was up.

"Dawn what's wrong?" I asked bursting into the room and looking around.

"My hair is not working!" She cried out and I saw her hair sticking up on all ends.

"Is that all?" I asked and she glared at me.

"White!" She complained and I rolled my eyes before helping her to fix her hair. Piplup was sitting on the table as I fixed her hair and when I was done, she was happy again.

"Thank you!" She said and I laughed and helped Pachirisu and Piplup into their little cheerleading outfits and bumped into Zoey, a friend of Dawn's.

"Hey White." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey Zoey." I greeted and Lucario nodded at her.

"Are you entering?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm going to go get changed." She told me and I nodded and saw Dawn coming.

"I'll go get seats." I told the both of them and they nodded.

"Come on you three." I said and Lucario, Piplup and Pachirisu followed me as we found seats. Marian the announcer came out and started the show. Zoey appeared first and was wearing a green vest and some green pants.

"Leafeon Spotlight!" Zoey said throwing the ball into the air and flower petals appeared and so did Leafeon.

"Leafeon use Leaf Storm." Zoey commanded and leaves surrounded Leafeon.

"Now use Energy Ball." She said and a green ball came out of Leafeon's mouth and Leafeon shot it into the air in the middle of the Leaf Storm and it exploded and green sparkling lights appeared and made Leafeon look elegant. The crowd cheered and I clapped along with a smile on my face.

"The way you showed Leafeon's moves was wonderful." One of the judges said.

"I loved it." Nurse Joy commented.

"Remarkable," the last judge said and I saw Zoey smile as she went backstage. Soon more coordinators appeared and some of them were really good. A couple stuffed up and left bad impressions to the judges. Soon it was Dawn's turn and she appeared onto the stage in her pink dress and her hair in a ponytail.

"Bunery Spotlight." Dawn shouted throwing the ball into the air. Love hearts surrounded the stage and Bunery broke through and posed.

"Go Dawn!" I cheered while Piplup and Pachirisu cheered as well.

"Let's hope she does well." Lucario said and I nodded.

"Bunery jump into the air and use Ice Beam." Dawn commanded and Bunery jumped into the air and spun around while shooting out beams of ice. A huge spiral of ice appeared and the crowd cheered. I noticed a purple haired boy in another seat watching Dawn closely and I frowned.

"Who's that?" I asked and Piplup saw who I was looking at.

"Piplup pip." Piplup said and I looked at Lucario.

"He said_ that's Paul._" He translated.

"Who's Paul?" I asked Piplup.

"Pip, pip, Piplup, pip." Piplup said.

"_An old rival of Ash's._" Lucario translated and I nodded. I missed the rest of Dawn's performance but she made it through to the next round along with Zoey. During the whole contest I watched this Paul closely; I noticed he only got interested whenever Dawn was on. I noticed him looking at me once from the corner of my eye and saw his eyes widened. I looked at him and saw he quickly looked away and I frowned. The contest finished and Dawn won the ribbon. I met her outside and smiled and congratulated her.

"Great work." I smiled and she grinned back.

* * *

As we were walking back to the Pokémon Center we ran into Paul. He looked up when we got back and he looked at Dawn first then me.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"I heard White Rowan was here so I came to challenge her." He said looking at me but I knew that wasn't the real reason but I played along.

"Sure thing, two on two ok?" I asked and he nodded. We went out the back and I got ready.

"Torterra stand by for battle." Paul said and those words made me think of Ghetsis. A shiver went down my spine and I told myself to forget it.

"Ninetails let's go." I said throwing the ball into the air and Ninetails appeared.

"You may have the first move." I told Paul and he nodded.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm." He ordered and leaves surrounded Torterra and shot straight at Ninetails.

"Use Fire Blast." I commanded and Ninetails shot out huge flames that made a star shape and collided with the leaves.

"Torterra use Mega Drain." Paul ordered and Torterra grabbed Ninetails with vines from its back and I smiled.

"Ninetails use Flame Thrower on your body." I ordered and Ninetails shot out huge amounts of flames from his mouth and covered his body. The fire caught on the vines and traveled to Torterra and surrounded Torterra. Torterra fainted and Paul recalled it back to its ball.

"Weaville stand by for battle." Paul said throwing the ball into the air and a Weaville appeared.

"Ninetails cover yourself with flames." I ordered and Ninetails did what I asked. Paul frowned, trying to figure out my plan but he wouldn't be able to find it. No one has ever figured out my battle plans and how I work and I would like to keep it that way.

"Weaville use Night Slash." Paul ordered and Weaville's claws glowed red and he charged at Ninetails. He got closer and closer and Ninetails stayed where he was. When Weaville was near his face that's when Ninetails dodged and jumped into the air.

"Use the flames on your body and use Fire Blast." I ordered and Ninetails focused the flames from his body and transferred them to his mouth and made a star out of fire and shot it at Weaville which cause him to faint.

"Weaville return" Paul said and I smiled and scratched Ninetails behind his ear as Paul walked over to me.

"As expected of the Champion of many regions." He said and I nodded.

"You were surprisingly good." I told him and he nodded and looked at Dawn who was walking over.

"I know the real reason why you came to the contest." I told him before Dawn reached us. Paul raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Dawn smiled at him with Piplup in her arms.

"That was great!" Dawn smiled and I saw Paul look away and quickly blushed. She didn't notice it and looked at me.

"I'm going to head inside and grab something to eat." Dawn said and I looked between her and Paul and grinned.

"I will and Piplup why don't you join Lucario and I." I said running past, leaving Paul and Dawn alone outside. When we sat down and ate it was a while before Dawn joined us and I saw she was alone.

"Where's Paul?" I asked her.

"He left." She said releasing her Pokémon and we all sat down and ate. After we finished I went and called Bianca and started talking about her latest musical she was in. I told her all about Dawn's contest and about Paul watching Dawn closely. Bianca giggled and I frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" I asked as she grinned.

"You're jealous aren't you?" She asked and I frowned again.

"Jealous about what?" I asked.

"That Dawn has an admirer and you don't." She said and I gave her a hard look.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." I said a little bluntly and her face fell a bit.

"But aren't you missing N?" She asked and a pain went through my heart but I kept my face normal.

"Bianca I do not care about him." I said coldly and hung up. I walked away and back into the room we hired and I saw Lucario meditating while Dawn was in the bathroom.

"You're aura's wack." Lucario said to me and I looked at him.

"You need to calm down." He added and I sighed and got dressed into some pants a singlet and went outside. A breeze went past and my hair flew along with it. I sighed and took a deep breath and stared into the night sky. Why was everyone assuming I missed N and that I was looking for him? It was so annoying that everyone assumed that. Can't I travel around for myself? Why does there have to be a reason for it? And why would I miss N? He abandoned me a year ago. Why should I feel anything for him? I mean, sure I still loved him but after six months I became angry and hated him.

"What's on your mind?" Dawn asked and I sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing." I lied and she raised an eyebrow and I sighed again.

"White you know you can tell me anything." Dawn said leaning on the railing like me. We were silent for a bit, just staring into the sky.

"Everyone believes that I'm on a journey to find N." I said breaking the silence.

"Well are you?" She asked after a few minutes.

"No." I said and then bit my lip and looked down.

"I don't know." I whispered and she nodded.

"What should I do? I hate him but I don't know what will happen if I do see him again." I asked and she looked at me seriously.

"Well I highly doubt we'll run into any time soon, but if we do then just do what your heart tells you." She said and I nodded and hugged.

"Thanks Dawn." I said and she hugged me back.

"No problem." She said and went headed to bed and I fell asleep that night with ease.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and all mistakes are Lucario's fault!


	4. Chapter 3 - A Rocky Road

**Yeah, sorry for not updating in a while, I have to transfer this story from another site I use.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Rocky Road**

Dawn and I arrived at Oreburgh City around afternoon with my newly caught Kirlia. I did some training before walking over to the gym.

"Hello is anyone here?" I called, as we entered the gym. When no one answered I saw a guy coming in.

"Excuse me where's the gym leader?" I asked and the guy looked at me and then pointed outside.

"Roark is at the museum." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and we left and headed to the museum and saw it was chaos.

"Whoa what's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. Someone saw us and walked over, some kind of scientist I think.

"Sorry the museum is closed at the moment." He apologized and Dawn and I looked at each other.

"I'm looking for the gym leader." I told him and he sighed.

"Look I'm sorry but Roark is tied up at the moment." He said and I sighed. I really didn't like to use this.

"My name is White Rowan." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Come this way." He said leading us to a room and I saw a guy with red hair and a miners suit with glasses.

"Roark there's someone here who can help," the guy said and Roark turned and frowned.

"White Rowan, what are you doing here?" He asked and I smiled.

"I came to challenge you." I told him and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. It'll have to wait until we solve this problem." He told me and Dawn and I looked at each other.

"Can we help?" Dawn asked and Roark thought about it.

"Sure we could use all the help we can get." He said and Dawn and I smiled.

"So what's going on?" I asked and he sighed.

"We've gotten reports of some thieves about to steal some fossils tonight at six." He informed us.

"Who would do that?" Dawn said and I shook my head.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked and Roark explained the plan.

* * *

It was just ten minutes before six and Lucario and I were in the vault with the fossils guarding it while Dawn was outside patrolling. Lucario was meditating while I sat on the desk bored as hell.

"You should try to meditate." Lucario said and I pulled a face.

"I think I'm good." I said and Ninetails and Kirlia appeared and Ninetails sat down and Kirlia sat on the table with me.

"Hey you two." I smiled and Kirlia made a cute noise while Ninetails licked his paw.

"How's Dawn and Piplup?" I asked Lucario and kept his eyes closed.

"They're clear, haven't met anyone yet." He told me and I nodded. Soon it was two minutes and the vault opened.

"Roark has asked us to take over in here." Two guards said and I knew something was wrong. I looked at Lucario who looked at me and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Oh really, then you won't mind if we stick around here? I kinda twisted my ankle." I said and they looked at each other and Ninetails growled at them and came closer to me.

"Our instructions were to swap with you." One of them said and I smiled.

"Really? My instructions were to not leave this place." I said innocently and this just pissed them off.

"Serviper use Poison Tail." One of them ordered and a Serviper appeared.

"Kirlia use Psybeam." I said and Kirlia shot a rainbow colored beam from her mouth and it hit Serviper and made it faint.

"Carnivine use Bullet Seed." The other ordered and a Carnivine appeared and it shot seeds at us.

"Ninetails use Flame Thrower." I said and Ninetails shot huge amounts of flames from his mouth and it collided with the seeds and made Carnivine faint. The two guards tried to escape but Lucario was behind them straight away.

"Where are you two going?" He asked them and soon they were arrested. Lucario did an aura sweep and made sure no one else was going to make a surprise visit.

"Thanks for your help." Roark said and I nodded and left for the Pokémon Center with Dawn and fed everyone.

"I'm going to call my mom." Dawn told me and I nodded and headed to the room. I looked out the window and I thought I saw a black Pokémon flying in the sky.

"N?" I whispered.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Rock Hard Challenge

**Okay, so before you all ask why the change (which you'll see) is because I took a break from this story to finish another work of mine and then I came back to it, but with more ideas and a better plot line in my head. Personally, I think it's a lot better than what it was going to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A Rock Hard Challenge **

I took a deep breath before heading into the gym. Dawn was close behind me with Piplup in her arms and Lucario walking beside me. Roark was standing on the other side of the field and nodded at me once I arrived.

"Good luck." Dawn whispered before heading to her seat. I could feel Lucario's presence pressing on my mind and let my wall down.

_You'll be fine, you always are_, he reassured me and I swallowed.

_Don't you sound a little cocky,_ I commented and he smirked.

_When it comes to battling only,_ I shook my head and smiled a little. Since bonding with Reshiram, I've had the ability to speak with Pokémon in my mind. So far I've along done it with the Pokémon I've caught. I've used it battling a lot and everyone says it's because my bond with my Pokémon is so strong. Lucario and I had a good laugh about that.

"The battle between Roark the Gym Leader and White Rowan of Nuvema Town," the referee announced and nodded at me to begin. Without having to say anything, Lucario went in front and in a battle stance.

"Geodude come out!" Roark said throwing the red ball into the air and a small rock with two arms appeared. My Pokedex beeped from my pocket and I pointed at Geodude.

_**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily.**_

I put my Pokedex back into my pocket and gave a quick nod at Lucario. "You know what to do." I told him and he grunted.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere." I ordered and he placed his two hands together and threw an ocean blue sphere towards Geodude.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!" Roark shouted but it was too late. Before Geodude could do anything, Lucario's Aura Sphere hit the tiny rock and caused it to faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Lucario wins," the referee announced and Roark returned the fainted Pokémon to its ball.

"Go Lucario!" Dawn cheered from the sidelines.

"Pip, pip, lup!" Piplup cheered and I managed to keep my face serious.

"Onix come out!" Roark said followed by a huge roar. I blinked and saw a huge rock snake-ish Pokémon towering over Lucario.

_Interesting, what does the Pokedex say?_ Lucario asked through the mental link and I grabbed my Pokedex.

**_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders._**

_Bottom line: It's quite fast for such a huge thing,_ I translated and Lucario nodded.

"Onix use Stealth Rock." Roark commanded and Onix slammed its head on the ground and six huge and fairly shape rocks appeared. They floated above Lucario and I waited for them to attack him. When they didn't I frowned slightly when Roark came to the rescue.

"Stealth Rock is a move where injures any Pokémon you swap or change into the field." He explained.

I smiled. "Well that's too bad, I wasn't planning on using anyone else." I told him. "Lucario use Aura Sphere on the ground." I ordered and he did it. The sphere exploded and caused huge dust clouds to surround the field.

"Onix be on your guard." I heard Roark warn.

_Did you memorize the battlefield?_ I asked him.

_Right down to the last tiny rock,_ he answered and I smiled.

_Good use the dust as cover and strike him with Mach Punch followed by Aura Sphere,_ I commanded and Lucario disappeared into the dust. I stood there waiting until I heard a roar followed by and loud thump. The dust clouds disappeared and Lucario was standing on top of a fainted Onix.

"Onix is unable to battle, Lucario wins." The referee announced as Lucario jumped and landed in front of me again. Roark sighed a little and looked at me as he recalled his fainted Pokémon.

"I was foolish to think I could beat you." He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're not the only one." I replied and felt a little sad. I quickly shook it off as Roark threw another Pokeball into the air.

"Cranidos you're my last hope."

Some kind of small-dino Pokémon appeared with a blue bit at the top of its head.

**_Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts._**

"That's a rare one." I commented and Roark smiled.

"To hear you say that of all people makes me happy." He said and turned serious. "Cranidos use Headbutt."

Cranidos charged at Lucario with the top of its head glowing blue. Lucario jumped into the air while I shouted, "Use Force Palm."

Lucario's glowing palms collided with Cranidos's head and cause an explosion. I coughed at the dust cloud and so did Roark. When it cleared, Cranidos was unconscious and Lucario had a small scratch on his arm.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, Lucario wins and the challenger wins!" The referee announced and Dawn cheered while Lucario walked over to me.

You hurt anywhere? I asked and he shook his head.

Just a scratch, he reassured me and I sighed. Roark walked over to me and handed the Coal Badge.

"Congrats, I had fun battling you." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied and we left the gym and towards the Pokémon Center. When Lucario was all healed up, we traveled towards Eterna City. Dawn told me we had to stop at Floraoma Town so she could compete in the Contest. I thought it would be great, I could get some Gracidea flowers for Mom and Bianca.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun had set we arrived at the town. Lucario and I stood back and took in the sight under the arc at the entrance of the town.

_It's sure..._ I started to say and Lucario knew what I was going to say.

_Flowery,_ he agreed. Dawn and Piplup saw our reactions and laughed. I blushed in embarrassment while Lucario just shook his head and walked. I went behind him but felt someone's eyes on me. I turned slightly and saw a small lion-cat that was light blue with black fur and a four-shaped star on its tail. I frowned and grabbed my Pokedex from my pocket.

**_Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes._**

"A Luxio!" Dawn squealed appearing beside me. "It's so cute."

"It looks pissed off." I noticed as it growled at Dawn's outstretched hand. Lucario watched it curiously and soon Luxio started growling at him. "What's up with it?"

Lucario shrugged his shoulders.

I looked at the Pokémon and saw it was a little thin and a scar on its eye. Dawn saw it too and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Who could've done such a thing?" She asked in a shaky voice. I grabbed some Pokémon food out of my bag and went over to Luxio. It growled at me, but I ignored it and placed the food right in front of it.

"Eat." I told it and stepped back over to where Dawn was. Luxio began to eat but its eyes never left mine. Lucario chuckled quietly and I gave him a questioning look.

"I never thought I would a lady say that." He commented and I raised an eyebrow. I lowered my wall just a tad bit and heard Luxio's voice.

_Once I've got my full strength back, I'll those two freaks assess all the way to Kanto!_ Luxio thought as she ate. I'd admit I never heard a Pokémon say that before, let alone a girl.

"Are those the ones who gave you that scar?" I asked and Luxio looked at me stunned.

"Lux, Luxio?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I can only hear your thoughts." I informed her and she swallowed the remaining food. I put some water in a small bowl and placed it in front of her and stood back.

_Yes, two humans dressed as aliens_, Luxio thought bitterly as she drank the water. When she was done, I tended to her scar since she allowed me. When it was as fixed as I could get it, I took her to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy fixed the rest and it was nearly ten-thirty pm when Luxio was healed.

"I'm afraid the scar is permanent." Nurse Joy apologized and I waved it off.

"You did your best and that's all I ask." I told her and she left to attend another Trainer's Pokémon.

"Do you have a name?" I asked Luxio and she nodded.

_Pandora,_ she answered and I smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." I said and her eyes widened before she looked away. I yawned tiredly and Pandora followed. Dawn was already asleep by the time I arrived and Lucario had claimed the top bunk. Pandora went and slept on the bottom and I soon fell asleep as well.


	6. Sneak Peek - Destinies Entwined

**This is a sneak peek preview of the sequel 'Destinies Entwined' which focuses on Black and White 2 but instead of set 2 years after BW, it's set after 19-20 years, just on the safe side. I will not be posting up the Elite Four battles and White's battle with Cynthia because I honestly can not be bothered doing it. Besides, the Prologue for 'Destinies Entwined' will tell you the result.**

* * *

**Destinies Entwined**

**Sneak-Peak**

The three of us ran, ran further we could've anticipated. I was breathless by the time we made it into the Giant Chasm.

Victini mewed softly in my arms, sensing the danger in the air.

"Something's wrong" I told Kyouhei who narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"I know, I can feel it" he replied in a tone that set me on edge.

Hugh glared towards the whole, on the other side of the Chasm where dozens upon dozens of Team Plasma Grunts stood in our way.

"We need to get in there" Kyouhei said. "Stopping Ghetsis is our top priority"

I nodded and Hugh cracked his knuckles, stepping in front of me with a protective stance.

"Then I'm gonna rage now, so back me up Kyouhei" Hugh replied in a low voice.

I opened my mouth to protest when he spun around and gently kissed my lips with his. I melted into his arms as he pulled away and looked at me in the eye.

"You will go and stop Ghetsis" he told me and I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you two" I protested but Hugh placed a finger on my lips. The seriousness in his eyes told me I couldn't argue.

My eyes wandered to my brother for help but Kyouhei gave me a sad look that said everything. "Mei, you know you and Mom are the only ones who can supress Kyurem"

I knew it was true, but I didn't want it to be true.

Victini snuggled in my neck before floating in front of me. He mewed and held up a peace sign and I nodded.

"I know" I answered him and then looked at Hugh. Neither of us wanted to leave the other but the job had to be done.

I hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping me closer to his chest and giving me a tight squeeze.

I pulled away and hugged Kyouhei. "Be safe" I whispered and he chuckled.

Kyouhei pulled away with a smirk on his lips. "Don't trip over klutz"

I pouted but smiled before taking a deep breath and the three of us glared at the Team Plasma members.

"Take my Pokémon" I handed three to both of the boys. "They'll follow you"

They nodded as Zinzolin released his Weaville.

"You brats have been constantly getting in our way. This is the last time you will mess with Team Plasma!" Zinzolin shouted as Weaville shot out a Shadow Ball.

Both Kyouhei could utter a command for Arcanine, a blue orb crashed straight into Weaville, causing the Pokémon to fall straight into the ground roughly.

I spun around and then smiled. "Rood!"

Rood appeared with former Team Plasma members and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Princess" he nodded at me and then to Kyouhei. "Prince"

Kyouhei ignored the nickname and grinned. "Nice to have you, old man"

"Traitor!" Zinzolin roared with fury. "Taking the side of N's bastard children!"

Kyouhei raised an eyebrow and didn't comment.

"Arcanine use Fire Blast!" I commanded and Arcanine shot a starry flame of all consuming fire at the Weaville that struggled to get up. The fire covered Weaville entirely and caused it to faint.

"Good job" I grinned at my Fire-type and he growled, still glaring at the enemy.

Kyouhei and Hugh, along with the former Team Plasma Grunts began taking battle as Rood pulled me aside.

"Princess, use the distraction to sneak past them and head towards the Giant Chasm" Rood instructed and I nodded. "Use Victini and Meloetta to help you"

Meloetta floated next to Rood as he spoke and greeted me with a smile.

"Good luck" I nodded before following the two Pokémon. They led me through some trees, past the battle that was going on.

As I got closer, the distance cries of Pokémon became softer and then air became freezing cold. I shivered slightly, the cold seeping into my skin and Victini snuggled closer to me.

The air became warm around me and I shot him a thank you smile before continuing.


	7. Chapter 5 - A Flower's Right

**Sorry for not posting this one in a while, been busy with finishing Yr 10 and what not. Now, I have debated for a long time whether or not to post up White's battles with the Elite Four and Cynthia and have decided not to. One: Writing Pokémon battles are annoying and time consuming. Two: I want to start posting up my Black and White 2 fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Flower's Right**

I woke up the next morning bright and early and starting training my team. Pandora watched from the side line and looked in interest. I introduced her to Ninetails and Kirlia and Kirlia was happy to see another female besides Dawn's. When Dawn came out and practiced her routine, I noticed Pandora wanting to say something.

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to her.

_Will you help me get my revenge?_ She muttered and I nodded.

"Sure." I answered and looked at Dawn. "I'm gonna go hunting with Pandora." I yelled out and she sighed.

"Don't get arrested." She yelled back and I grinned as my Pokémon and I left the Center. Pandora told me where she last saw them in the Flora Meadow. We headed towards the place and I heard a shout.

"Look old man just give us the damn honey." A guy in weird alien get up ordered.

"Yeah we need that honey to attract heaps of Pokémon." His partner added.

"Enough!" I shouted and the two weirdos jumped and saw me standing there. Pandora growled at them and I knew these were the ones who injured her.

"Hey isn't that the Luxio from yesterday?" The first one nudged his partner and his partner nodded. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

"So it was you two who gave Pandora the scar?" I asked and they flinched in fear. Both of them quickly grabbed their Pokeballs and released a small purple skunk and two Zubats. I pointed my Pokedex at the skunk.

**_Skunky, the Skunk Pokémon. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokémon away._**

Pandora's cheeks sparked and I grabbed Ninetails's ball and released him.

"Zubats use Wing Attack." One of the grunts ordered and both of them flew towards Ninetails and Pandora with their wings glowing.

"Ninetails use Flamethrower and Pandora use Thunderbolt." I said and Ninetails shot huge amounts of flames at Skunky while Pandora released huge amounts of electricity at the Zubats. All three Pokémon fainted and the grunts looked scared stiff.

"Who the hell are you?" One squeaked and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"White Rowan." I answered and their eyes widened. "Now get out of here."

Both of them piss-bolted past me and I sighed tiredly and looked at the old man.

"Are you alright?" I asked helping him up. He nodded and smiled warmly at me.

"Take some of my honey, it'll be my way of thanking you." He said giving me a huge chair full. I thanked him before walking back to Dawn. I stopped in the middle of town and looked at Pandora.

"You got your revenge so why aren't you leaving?" I asked her curiously and she shuffled her feet.

"Lux, lux, Luxio." She muttered and I knew what that meant. I grabbed a Pokeball from my bag and touched Pandora's head. She disappeared into the ball and it moved three times before making a beep. I grinned like a kid and ran to tell Dawn. I found her drinking some water out the back and told her everything. She was thrilled I caught another Pokémon but was worried about the two guys.

"I have a feeling we may encounter these 'guys' more often in our journey." Lucario commented from where he was meditating and I had to agree. I started training everyone again and was exhausted by the time night came. I talked to Mom and Grandfather Oak.

"Your grandpa wanted me to inform you he'll be in Hearthome City in a couple of days." Mom said and I grinned. Grandfather Oak was still worried about the two guys I battled with earlier.

"Those two sound familiar." He mumbled and mom's eyes widened.

"Wait... no they couldn't be." She whispered and I frowned.

"Alright what's going on?" I asked and mom bit her lip.

"Daisy you have to tell her." Grandfather Oak told her and she nodded.

"I know dad." She said and looked at me. "Honey those two are part of Team Galactic."

My eyes widened. I remembered all the stories mom told me about hers and dad's adventures. Team Galactic was an organization that tried to create a new universe.

"But I thought you said they disbanded years ago." I pointed out and mom nodded.

"They are or at least that's what your father and I thought." She said sadly.

"If they find out you're the daughter of the two people who destroyed them, who knows what will happen." Grandfather Oak added and I nodded.

"I have to go but I'll call you in Eterna City." I said before hanging up. I went to my room and chilled on my bed. A million thoughts passed through my mind and wondered how I got caught up in this mess. Without any other thought, I grabbed N's journal from my bag and started reading it again. I knew the thing off by heart down to the very last word. Whenever I couldn't sleep or was anxious about something, his writing would always calm me down.

"Where are you?" I whispered closing the journal and pressing it to my lips.

* * *

"And the winner is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Marine announced and Dawn received her second ribbon while beaming. I cheered and clapped as she waved at us. When the Contest was over, I was eager to hit the road.

"Someone's eager." Dawn giggled as I tapped my foot against the ground. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I want to be close to Eterna City as I can before nightfall." I told her and we left Floraoma Town. I made sure I had some Gracidea Flowers in my bag so I could mail them to Mom and Bianca. As were walked though, a little girl came running with tears streaming down her face.

"You have to help my daddy." She sobbed into Dawn's stomach. Dawn held her close while I looked ahead. I saw a guy in the same get-up as the two idiots from yesterday and became furious.

"Dawn you stay here." I said in a low voice and ran towards the Valley Windworks.

"Hey you!" I shouted and the grunt jumped and saw me running towards him. "How dare you separate a daughter from her father!"

The grunt rolled his eyes. "It's our business not yours and besides, don't tell me you're one of those goody-goodies who thinks she can stop us?"

I answered by letting Lucario knocking his Glameow unconscious. The grunt quickly ran to the door and smirked at me.

"Ha! I'm going to lock the door so you can't get in. I ain't the loser after all." He shouted before locking the door. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the key in my pocket the old man gave me.

"I'm guessing this fits into that." I mumbled unlocking the door and opening it. The grunt stood with his eyes widened at the sight of me and looked around for help.

"I have to warn the others." He sputtered before running away again.

_How many people are here?_ I asked Lucario and he closed his eyes.

_Five and one of them is the father,_ he informed me and I nodded. Lucario and I turned a corner and saw another grunt standing there with a Zubat at the ready.

"Zubat use Bite," the grunt ordered and his Zubat came towards us with his teeth sharpened. Kirlia appeared from her Pokeball and zapped Zubat with a rainbow beam. Zubat fainted and the grunt ran away.

"Thanks Kirlia." I said hugging her and she made a happy noise. I heard some shouts coming from further down the hall and walked towards a silver double door. It opened itself and I saw the two grunts cowering on the floor in fear while a scarlet red-haired girl in glared at them. She saw me and her eyes widened in shock before she cleared her throat.

"I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders. We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one... But people have shown little understanding about what we do." She sighed and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You don't understand either, do you?" She asked seeing my reaction. "It's a little saddening... So, let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!"

"You're on." I accepted and she threw a Pokeball into the air. A Zubat appeared and I nodded at Kirlia. She jumped out of my arms and in a graceful battle stance.

"Zubat use Bite," the girl ordered and Zubat flew towards Kirlia with its teeth sharpened.

"Dodge it and use Psybeam." I ordered and Kirlia moved to her right a little bit and zapped Zubat with a rainbow-colored beam. Zubat landed on the ground hard and fainted.

"Zubat return," the girl ordered and the fainted Pokémon returned to its ball.

"You may have found Zubat easy but wait until to face Purugly!" She shouted and a really fat cat with huge ears appeared. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at the thing.

Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever.

"Kirlia return." I said putting Kirlia back into her ball. I nodded at Lucario and he stood in front of me.

"Purugly use Scratch!" The girl ordered and Purugly charged at Lucario with both of its claws glowing and growing bigger.

Use Mach Punch, I said and he jumped into the air to dodge the attack before punching Purugly in the face with his fist glowing. Purugly fell backwards and struggled to get up.

"W-What do you think you're doing to my Purugly?!" The girl screeched and glared at me. "Use Faint Attack!"

_Use Aura Sphere,_ I said before Purugly could move. Lucario threw an aura sphere straight into Purugly's face and the Pokémon fainted.

The girl was shocked as she recalled her Pokémon and glared at me.

"This can't be?! I lost?! You... you uppity brat!" She shouted before calming herself down.

"Oops! I messed that one up! That's all right, though. I quite enjoyed our battle." She smiled while I just glared at her.

"My, my. Lose to a child, will you?" A male voice commented and I looked over and saw an old guy with a white lab coat and mauve colored hair.

"But, no matter. We've collected plenty of electricity. With the power we obtained, we can do something quite spectacular. It seems quite obvious to me, Charon, the genius even the boss recognizes. Now, Mars, we should be going" Charon ordered and I saw Mar's eye twitch.

"Will you shut it!" She shouted in annoyance. "The boss is the only person in the world who's allowed to order me around! You can keep quiet around me! You only joined us recently. Don't think you're important!" and with that, she stomped out of the Windworks with the others trailing behind her. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head as I heard a relieved sigh.

"Thanks for saving me," a man who I assumed was the father smiled. "They had me working non-stop."

"No problem." I smiled back as I heard a happy cry from behind.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted and ran and hugged her dad tightly. "Thanks for saving him big sis." She said to me and I smiled warmly. Dawn was at the doorway watching the scene with Piplup in her arms.

"Eww you stink daddy go have a shower!" The little girl ordered wrinkling her nose. We all laughed and Dawn and I left for Eterna City.

"So what happened?" She asked as we walked through Eterna Forest.

"Honestly I have no clue but they rub me the wrong way." I told her and Lucario grunted in agreement.

"Maybe they are what Reshiram and Mesprit warned us about." He pointed out and I thought about it.

"Possibly."

* * *

It started getting dark and we set up camp under a huge tree. Just as I was done pitching the tents, I heard a huge roar echoing in the distance.

And it was familiar.


	8. Chapter 6 - Reunions and Delusions

**And here comes our favourite green-haired king. Well, I've been wondering where the hell he went...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Reunions and Delusions**

I ran. I ran deeper into the forest and knew Lucario was running close behind. I knew that roar from anywhere.

"Zekrom calm down," the voice I longed to hear ordered and I froze to the spot. I saw Reshiram and Zekrom glaring at each other while a tea green haired guy tried to calm the black dragon down.

"N." I whispered and he turned around. His eyes widened at the sight of me and no one spoke, even Reshiram and Zekrom became silent.

N smiled warmly and walked over to me. "White," he said and was about to touch my face with his hand, but I slapped him in the face. The shock was gone and only rage was left. N was dumbstruck by my action and I had to admit I was too.

"White what's going on?" Dawn asked running towards us until she saw N standing there holding his face.

"I can't believe you came back." I whispered, my voice thick with anger. "And you expect me to be all happy?"

N was silent before he spoke. "I had to leave," he replied calmly and I glared at him.

"You had to? You had to?" I shouted and then laughed bitterly. "No one forced you to, you decided to do it."

"I had to find myself." He shouted back and I balled my fists to my sides.

"And I guess you did?" I guessed and he looked away. I grabbed his journal out of my bag and threw at him angrily. "I don't want this anymore and I don't want you."

N was shocked by my words and I turned on my heels and stalked away from them. I knew Reshiram was following me from the air and I arrived back at the tents.

"_I can feel your distress and anger little one,_" she said and I sighed.

"I'm fine." I lied and she knew it, but didn't press anymore. I got into my singlet and pants before feeding the Pokémon. I heard Dawn come back and saw N was with her. I ignored them and set up a huge blanket for the Pokémon to sleep on.

"Night." I mumbled to Dawn and disappeared inside my tent. It was five minutes before Dawn spoke.

"Lucario, is she asleep?" I heard Dawn whisper and knew Lucario would be checking.

_Say I'm awake and I'll make sure you become Reshiram's breakfast_ I threatened him as I felt his presence in my mind.

"She's asleep." He told her and I quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your Pokémon are fed and they can sleep with the others." Dawn said.

"I'm grateful to you for such kindness." N told her and he paused. "I only wish White could be like that."

"N you seem like a nice guy, but try to look at it from White's point of view." Dawn said. "She's spent a whole year travelling around to find you and I know she won't admit it."

N sighed heavily and it was silent again. "I didn't want to leave her." He whispered. "To see her crying for me made me feel… wanted."

I knew Dawn would be smiling warmly. "She still does."

_Like hell I do_ I thought bitterly as they continued to talk.

"While I was travelling, I heard all about her successes." N spoke and could hear the admiration in his voice. "I know from experience her strength."

Dawn chuckled and sighed happily. "I'm fortunate to not battle her."

"Is there any way to get her to forgive me?" N pleaded and Dawn was silent.

"I've known White since we were eight and she's stubborn, headstrong, protective and…"

"And?"

"She's built a wall around herself that even I can't get through."

They were both silent before N spoke. "I probably caused that."

I rolled my eyes and I wanted to slap him again. Hey maybe that was a good idea…

_Step out of that tent and I'll make sure_**_ YOU'RE_** _Reshiram's breakfast,_ Lucario warned and I rolled my eyes again.

_You can't turn my own threat against me_ I pointed out, but knew he would be smirking.

"I can't give you an answer for that but I'm sure if anyone can break that wall, it's you." Dawn told him in a small voice.

"Really?" N asked.

_Challenge accepted_ I thought at the same time.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning and quickly packed up my tent. I stuffed it in my bag that Grandfather Oak gave me for my seventeenth birthday. His latest creation: the Ever Room Bag! I can fit anything and still have heaps of room left while it stays its shape. I quickly fed the Pokémon as Dawn appeared fully dressed. She attended to N's Pokémon while I took down her tent and shoved it into my bag. I looked over and saw N's team consisted of a Happiny, an Ampharos, a Tropius, Zorak, a Glaceon and an Arcanine. He had some rare and powerful ones; I'll give him credit for.

"They've been with me from the start." N informed me appearing next to me. I ignored him and packed up the blanket.

"Give her time." Dawn whispered to him and I waited until they were ready to go.

"Reshiram, are you ok to keep flying?" I called walking through the forest.

"Do not worry about me little one." She instructed and I smiled to myself. Lucario walked beside me as we continued to trek through the forest. When I saw an opening, I ran ahead and saw Eterna City was just in the distance.

"I can see it! Eterna City here I come!" I cheered and ran as fast as I could. I heard Dawn shout my name, but I was already too far ahead. As I got closer though, I felt something strange in the air. Lucario and I stopped running and froze as some kind of sound wave played. Before I knew it, I felt searing pain run throughout my entire body. I screamed and fell to my knees while Lucario tried to help.

"It's not mine, Reshiram's." I gasped as I heard her roar. I saw her shadow above us and quickly grabbed her ball.

"Reshiram return." I ordered and she disappeared into her ball. The pain stopped thankfully, but her ball was warm.

"White, are you alright?" Dawn called running down the hill with N beside her. I nodded and kept my eye on Eterna City.

"Something's going on and whatever it is, it managed to put Reshiram through excruciating pain." I told her.

"White as well." Lucario added and N frowned.

"Through the bond?" He asked and I looked at him before nodding.

"I suggest you keep Zekrom in his ball, like I did with Reshiram." I instructed and he nodded. I turned and kept walking then running into a sprint again.

"White!" Dawn shouted in annoyance and I grinned. I arrived at the entrance and took in the city like a kid taking in Safari Zone. I heard Dawn coming and panted a bit before she was ok.

"Seriously do you have to run all the time?" She asked throwing her hands up into the air.

"You walk too slow." I told her poking my tongue out and she playfully hit me. I laughed and dodged her other but ran into N. I quickly moved and looked around for anything. I noticed a crowd gathering and a man standing on a platform. I frowned and went to investigate.

"Ladies and gentlemen please listen to me! We have angered the Legendary Pokémon all around the world!" The man shouted and some guy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right and I'm best friends with White Rowan." He said sarcastically and the crowd laughed. I raised an eyebrow at the joke and didn't find it amusing. The man's face fell and then he saw my face.

"Oh really? Then asked the Champion of Champions!" He shouted pointing to me. "She'll agree with me."

People turned and saw me standing there and gasped. Excited shouts came from all around and I took a step back.

"Is it true?" Someone shouted and I bit my lip and crossed my arms over my chest. I thought back to what happened to Reshiram and her warning with Mesprit and nodded.

"We haven't angered them, but they are in danger." I said and some people had worried looks on their faces. I looked at the man and saw he didn't like the fact I didn't agree with him. "I suggest you stop spreading false rumors before you get hurt." I warned and he left.

"Miss Rowan can my son get a picture with you?" A woman asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I answered and two dozen pictures and three dozen autographs later, I was finally able to escape with Dawn having a doughnut at the ready.

"Thanks." I sighed happily as I munched on the cinnamon flavored ring.

"You're sure popular." N commented and I nodded and looked down at the ground.

"I know what I said was true, Reshiram warned me about it." I said quietly.

"When?" Dawn asked and I bit my lip.

"The night we started our journey." I confessed and looked up to see Dawn's eyes widened. "I didn't want to tell you."

"Mesprit was there, wasn't she?" Dawn guessed and I nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I swallowed. "Because I didn't want you to be distracted from your Contests."

Dawn walked away without another word and I was about to go after her, but N held my arm and shook his head. I watched Dawn go and felt like the worst friend in the world.

"I'm going to book a room." I muttered, shrugging his hand off and walking to the Pokémon Center. When I arrived, Nurse Joy was attending to some Pokémon and I waited at the desk. I tapped my fingers against the desk in time to the music playing.

"Sorry for the wait." Nurse Joy apologized appearing at the desk. I just smiled and shook my head.

"I'm here to book a room for tw-" I paused. "A room for three."

Nurse Joy nodded and handed me a key. I went to the room and dropped my bag down onto the bottom bunk. I grabbed Reshiram's ball and felt it was still warm but faintly. I lightly pressed my lips against the smooth surface and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'll find out what's going on." I vowed and placed the ball back into my bag. I left the room and wandered the city alone, trying to find the gym.

'Why is this place so huge?' I wondered as it began to get darker by the minute. I sighed tiredly and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I'll look tomorrow."

That's when I heard a scream.

My head shot to the left and I ran towards where the scream came from. I ended up in a dark forest and an old run-down house appeared in front. I swallowed the fear that rose up inside and walked to the door. I knocked on it a couple of times and squealed when the door opened on its own.

"Calm down White!" I told myself. "It's so old that it opened on its own."

I walked in slowly and cautiously as the door slammed on its own. I screamed slightly and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I reached for a Pokeball but realized I left them back in the room.

I groaned. "Can this get any worse?"

A creepy giggle filled the house.

I jumped and reached for a torch. Thankfully I kept a small one in my back pocket since I'm always told I always rush into things recklessly. I shone the light on the floor and began exploring the house room by room.

_This reminds me of that horror movie with that girl and her Haunter_ I thought with a sudden chill running up my spine. _How did it end again?_

"_**Well, aren't you a pretty little girl.**_" A voice said and I froze to the spot. Red eyes stared at me from the shadows and they came closer.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to say and a figure of a little girl appeared.

She giggled. "**_You're very different from that group of people in shiny clothes._**"

"Shiny clothes?" I asked. Wait a second…

"Team Plasma!" I shouted and quickly covered my mouth as the girl glared.

"**_You're just as loud as them._**" She stated and then reached for me. "**_Maybe you don't need those lips._**"

I screamed and dodged her attack before falling down the stairs and twisting my ankle.

"Ouch." I groaned and looked up in horror as she floated above me. I cringed and waited for her attack, but felt something hot fly above me.

"White, are you ok?" Dawn asked as she ran over to help me. I shook my head and saw N behind her with his Arcanine. Dawn handed me a Pokeball and I knew who was inside straight away.

"Kirlia use Psybeam!" I ordered as soon as she appeared. A rainbow beam shot out of her mouth and hit the girl.

"Arcanine use Flame Thrower!" N shouted and our two Pokémon held back the ghost. As our two Pokémon worked together, N came over and tried to pick me up, only to have me scream at the sudden pain.

"She's twisted her ankle." He muttered and without warning, picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" I shouted as N ran out of the house along with Dawn. He ignored me and gestured with his head for the two Pokémon to follow. I heard the girl scream but by then the door slammed shut and she was trapped inside once again. Exhaustion washed over me and without another word, I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 7 - A Deadly Thorn

**Chapter 7 **

** A Deadly Thorn**

It was a week before I could walk on my ankle and even then it was painful to do. As soon as I could walk, I went straight to the gym and saw Gardenia waiting for me with a challenging smile on her face.

"You've kept me waiting White!" She said in disapproval. "But now you're here, let's have the battle I've been looking forward to."

I smiled and grabbed out Ninetails' Pokeball. "Fine by me."

Gardenia threw a ball into the air and a red light appeared along with a small pink Pokémon that resembled a cherry. My Pokedex beeped and I held it out and pointed it at the Pokémon.

**Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. The small ball is not only filled with nutrients, it is also tasty.**

"Ninetails let's go!" I said and Ninetails appeared from his ball.

"The battle between Gym Leader Gardenia and the challenger White Rowan from Nuvema Town will now begin," the referee announced. "The challenger may have the first move."

I nodded and looked at Ninetails. "Ninetails use Sunny Day."

Ninetails' eyes glowed white and a white beam erupted from his mouth and shot up into the sky. White glitter fell from the sky and I could feel the rise in the temperature.

"Cherubi use Leech Seed." Gardenia ordered and a small brown seed shot out from Cherubi's mouth and towards Ninetails.

"Dodge it and use Flame Thrower." I ordered and Ninetails jumped into the air in time, spun around in the air a bit before shooting huge amounts of flames towards Cherubi.

"Dodge it!" Gardenia ordered and in quick speed, Cherubi moved to the left and narrowly dodged the flames.

_What incredible speed!_ I heard Lucario whisper and open the psychic link between us.

_This is going to be a problem_ He commented and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

_Any ideas?_ I asked as the facade continued.

_You're the Trainer_ He reminded me and I sighed.

"Ninetails use Attract!" I said reluctantly and Ninetails stopped attacking and winked at Cherubi seductively. Cherubi frowned and then her eyes became hearts. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "I can't believe that worked."

"Oh no Cherubi!" Gardenia cried out and I shrugged my shoulders and nodded at Ninetails. He shot out huge amounts of flames from his mouth and the flames surrounded the love-struck Cherubi. When the flames disappeared, Cherubi was on the ground fainted.

"Cherubi is unable to battle, Ninetails wins," the referee announced and Gardenia recalled the fainted Pokémon. I gave Ninetails a small smile as he cleaned his paw.

"Go White!" Dawn cheered along with Piplup. I looked over and saw N with his arms crossed watching me and he had a sad look in his eyes. I looked away and back at the scene as I remembered N's dislike of battling.

"Turtwig help me out!" Gardenia shouted throwing a Pokeball into the air and a small green Pokémon with a big mouth and a tiny leaf on its head appeared cheerfully. I grabbed my Pokedex and pointed it at the new creature.

**Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.**

"Attract is out the window." I muttered as the Pokedex showed it was a male. I sighed and put my Pokedex back in the pocket of my dark blue pants. "Guess I gotta do this the old fashion way."

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Gardenia ordered and Turtwig shook its head and razor-sharp leaves appeared and shot towards Ninetails.

_Hit them back with your tails and use Fire Spin_ I ordered Ninetails through a link and he swung his tails around and the leaves bounced off and shot towards Turtwig. The leaves hit Turtwig and he went back a bit, but not much. Flames appeared from Ninetails' tails and shot toward Turtwig in a star shape.

"Dodge it!" Gardenia shouted, but it was too late. The flames consumed Turtwig and he fainted straight away.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, Ninetails wins," the referee announced and Gardenia sighed.

"Turtwig return." She recalled the fainted Pokémon and grinned at me. "Doing it through your little bond, naughty, naughty."

I didn't say anything as she called out her last Pokémon. "Roserade do your best."

A green Pokémon with hands of red and blue roses appeared and stood tall and proud.

"Roserade." I murmured and I pointed my Pokedex at it.

**Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Each of its hands contains different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-fatal power.**

"Ninetails use Flame Thrower on your body." I called and flames appeared from Ninetails' mouth. He covered himself with flames and I could tell Gardenia was trying predict my next move.

"Roserade use Magical Leaf!" She shouted and Roserade stuck out its hands as glowing green leaves shot out in rapid fire towards Ninetails.

"You know what to do Ninetails!" I shouted and he ran forward, dodging the leaves and tackled Roserade. Roserade cried out and then soon fainted as the flames surrounding Ninetails' body transferred to it.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Ninetails wins and the win goes to the challenger," the referee announced and I smiled as Ninetails came over and I fed him a Poffin.

"You did well." I told him as I scratched him behind the ear. Gardenia came over smiling warmly.

"I know people have already said this before, but you're really tough! Wasn't it hard for you to raise your Pokémon to be so good?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"They raise me." I said as Ninetails stood by me along with Lucario, Dawn with Piplup in her arms and N.

Gardenia chuckled. "I guess that's a measure of how much you love your Pokémon. In recognition of that, I proudly grant you this!"

She handed me the Forest Badge and I grinned as I put it in my badge case. She held out her hand and I took it and shook it.

"White Rowan, thank you for allowing me to battle you." Gardenia thanked and I smiled.

"Sorry, it took so long." I apologized and she waved it off.

"Where to next?" She asked me and I thought about it.

"Hearthome City for Dawn's next contest." I informed her and she nodded.

"Word of advice? The Gym Leader there is a woman named Fantina who uses Ghost-type." She shivered when she said Ghost-type.

"Oh yeah." Dawn suddenly remembered. "She has a habit of wandering off from her gym time to time."

I groaned and then shook my head. "We're still going though."

We waved Gardenia goodbye as we left Eterna City and I noticed Reshiram's ball grew colder the further we were away from the city.

"N." I showed him Reshiram's ball and he nodded.

"Zekrom's the same." He said and we decided to let them out. They were both relieved to be free and I told them to stay out of sight. They both agreed and disappeared into the night sky. We found a place to camp for the night and I started setting up the tents while Dawn fed the Pokémon. I sat down with a sigh and tended to the ankle strap, readjusting it.

"Here, let me help." N murmured placing his warm fingers around my foot. My heart started beating faster and I found my face blushing. I looked away in embarrassment while Lucario smirked. I shot him a warning look as N finished up.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, just heavy that's all." I told him and slowly stood up. "Uh, thanks though."

He just nodded as I went to bed feeling warm and awkward.


End file.
